


stars in the daytime

by sleepystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad!Lydia, also unedited btw lol, but thats part of the plot so obviously im not gonna say who, eichen!Lydia, lydia finna die lmao my lil kid, lydia knows she ain't awake but she's pretending she is bc life sucks ass lmao, sad as hell, stiles isn't who he says he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystilinski/pseuds/sleepystilinski
Summary: i miss you, but you're not you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this story features lydia n stiles talking about nighttime and daytime and it's all real sad. enjoy lmao (+ it's my first ever work on here so lol)

“I love the sunrise…” Stiles began, staring off into the skyline. They had come to a small wheat field, not too far away from the school. It was warm outside, around five PM. His chocolate eyes glistened in the rays of light, and his brows were furrowed. He continued, “It makes me feel at peace. The yellow’s and the blue’s and the orange’s and all the other colours. It’s refreshing. It’s like- I can start all over. I like that. Don’t you agree?” Stiles inquired. Lydia huffed, shaking her head no.

 

“No, definitely not. I don’t like the sunrise. It’s blinding and overpowering and it always seems to expect something from me. Lydia, how ‘bout you go buy groceries for your mother? Hey Lydia, how ‘bout you go look for an apartment to rent out when you get to college?” They both laughed quietly, and Lydia took a deep breath. 

 

“I like the nighttime. When it’s dark out and the stars are shining up in the sky. That’s my favorite. I feel at peace then.” Stiles scoffed.

 

“How? The sky is like an abyss at night, why is it comforting?”

 

“It does not look like an abyss, Stiles. It looks like...an ocean. A beautiful, grand ocean, with lost souls that shine like little sparks of light in the sky. The stars.” Stiles stared in awe for a moment, amazed at her words, before carrying on with his argument.

 

“Well I think that all those lost souls you say are stars, are actually the rays of light that come from the sun. They keep you warm and they keep you safe. What do you think about that?”

 

“I think that you have a valid point. But what I like about the night is that nobody expects anything from you at night. You can just sleep or stare at the stars, or read, or go on a road trip or whatever. Those stars protect us because they watch over us, they keep us calm. What do you think about that?” Stiles did not move, only staring at her slightly parted lips. 

 

“I think that you have changed my idea about the night. What about you?” Lydia let her eyes travel to Stiles lips, just as he stared at her’s as she began to speak. 

 

“I think that we need the sunrise and the nighttime to support us. How about that?” Stiles eyes didn’t move, and neither did his lips. They said nothing for a moment.

 

“I think that maybe you’re my nighttime, Stiles.” Lydia whispered under her breath. 

 

“And I think that maybe you’re my sunrise, Lydia.” Lydia moved closer to Stiles, her breathing just below the volume of a whisper. Stiles did not move, and within moments, Lydia’s forehead almost touched his. 

 

“I miss you Stiles. So much. I don’t know where you are, I don’t even think you’re still coming back for me. I don’t want you to. I care about you all too much to let you do that.” Stiles eyes flickered up to Lydia’s, and Lydia’s eyes moved to the ground. Stiles wore a confused look on his face. 

 

“Lydia? What are you talking about?”

 

“I miss all of you. I hope you move on without me, Scott, Kira, Malia. I don’t think that will be all too difficult, though. I hope it’s not.” Stiles pushed Lydia to look at him, grabbing her face in his hands and staring straight into her eyes.

 

“Lydia, are you okay? I have no idea-”

 

“You are my nighttime Stiles. You keep me safe and you keep me happy. Even now, sometimes, when Valack pushes too far, I’ll think of you.”

 

“Who’s Valack? Lydia, I-”

 

“-You are, Stiles,” the ginger began, slowly backing away from the boy who she only wished was who he said he was, “-I know it’s you, Valack.” 

 

And her eyes reopened and she was back in the basement of Eichen.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'll be sure to post more soon :)


End file.
